Sueños
by shiello
Summary: todos soñamos en la noche , indaguemos un poco en los sueños de nuestro amigo Prongs


**Sueños**

En la noche lo mas común en toda persona es soñar pero muchos de estos pueden a llegar a parecer tan real o acaso la realidad es nuestro sueño.

"**Una vez soñé contigo y ahí estabas, hoy vuelvo a soñar contigo y estas ahora en mi vida"**

Atte.

James Potter

Era de noche en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, todo el mundo duerme tranquilo bueno casi todo el mundo; hay dos jóvenes que aun están despiertos aun ambos no pasan mas de 17 años o eso es lo que ambos hacen parecer. Ambos se dirigen a una pintura de una pera a la cual le hacen cosquillas, esta dirige a las cocinas.

Nadie puede verlos pues están debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, al quitársela miles de seres pequeños con ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis están ahí esperan serviles en algo lo mas pronto posible.

Con algo de comida regresaron a su cuarto dando las gracias por la maravillosa comida que les ofrecieron , se escondieron usando la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie los pudiera ver aunque fuera un poco difícil siendo ayudados por el mapa merodeador.

-He, james no te duermas aun no llegamos a la habitación.

- Esta bien pero camina mas rápido, vas muy lento-

Ambos hablaban entre murmullos para que la gente no los escuchara especialmente los de los retratos que estaban dormidos, además se suponía que no debían estar ahí a esas horas , pero eso no les preocupaba para ellos la vida era una muy grande aventura la cual debían vivir a cada segundo ; a pesar de los múltiples castigos que se ganaban y les quitaban puntos a su casa.

Llegaron finalmente a su alcoba y se sentaron comiendo todas las golosinas que traían: Pasteles, empanadas, cervezas de mantequilla miles de cosas que ellos adoraban. Duraron horas así finalmente eran las 2 de la mañana y no les interesaba pues mañana era fin de semana y no tendrían clases. Se pusieron a dormir

~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-James, amigo- hablaba con una voz tranquila sin preocupación- date prisa o te dejo

-Eh, si- salio corriendo para alcanzarle- perdón es que me distraje-.

-En que? Acaso viste de nuevo a Lily?- lo dijo en tono burlón sabiendo que aquello no era verdad-.

- Cállate Padi, que tu te pones igual cuando vez a Moony- esas palabras las había dicho sin pensar-.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados a no más poder por las palabras del uno al otro. Siguieron caminando por primera vez se veía que no hablaban uno con el otro, pero la verdad ya no sabían que decir.

El día era magnifico y solo les quedaba una cosa que hacer en todo lo restante, y era aquello que mas esperaban, practicar quidditch, que magnifico deporte que juntaba toda la adrenalina posible a todos aquellos que lo jugaban.

eh hermano- lo mira un poco- lamento lo que dije-

esta bien no hay problema – su sonrisa como siempre (tal vez marca Colgate XDD)- solo olvidémoslo.

Je, je .. –estaba algo nervioso al verlo sonreírle- mejor vayamos a jugar, no quiero perder el entrenamiento charlando.

Se subieron a sus escobas, ya en el cielo los esperaban sus demás compañeros de equipo. El tiempo que generalmente pasaba lento en aquellos momentos transcurría demasiado rápido tanto que cuando terminaba, sentía tristeza. Ambos demostraban una gran pasión hacia el deporte y nunca les era suficiente.

Al termino de aquel día todos se fueron a las duchas antes del banquete de cena, aunque como era costumbre era difícil que aquellos dos apasionados del deporte se les bajara la adrenalina de ello por lo que duraron más en las duchas que nunca. Todos se habían marchado exceptuando ellos dos, el chico sex idol y el de gafas que no tenia mal cuerpo, que apenas habían salido de las duchas y estaban en los vestuarios cambiándose.

Aunque el joven ojigris ya se había dado cuenta de que el de gafas lo observaba con un poco de lujuria.

-Ehh.. Prongs que ves? Acaso aun tengo lodo- se miraba el cuerpo, la verdad nunca había tenido un poco de decencia y se mostraba tal como quería-

- Eh ¿! Solo me distraje ando algo cansado- dijo sonrojado y dándole la espalda para finalmente colocarse la camisa- date prisa que yo ya termine, te espero afuera.

Salio aun con la cara toda colorada semejante a un tomate, pero aun así a el no le importaba después de todo era su amigo , su hermano y simplemente se sentó en los escalones a esperarlo. No tardo mucho pues no tenia nadie con quien charlar.

-listo vámonos- le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a pararse del suelo- bien tomatito por que estabas rojo?

- tomatito? Sirius hay veces que eres tan insoportable- siguió caminando y se sentó junto a Wortmail a comer- bien que tenemos de tareas

- eh , yo ya las termine- ese era remus el prefecto y si era muy listo. Trabaja mucho y ha decir verdad parecía perfecto exceptuando por que es un hombre lobo- y mejor se dan prisa con eso por que no durara mucho la biblioteca abierta .

-eh .. por que lo arruinas remus - pensó durante un segundo- nos lo pasas por favor-.

- no- contesto sínicamente- ya les pase muchas hagan una ustedes por primera vez.

-james vámonos , ya sabes que haremos después- tomo del brazo a james y lo jalo por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca mientras el otro cómodamente traía algo de pasteles en sus brazos y comía y uno que otro daba a parar en los labios de sirius-

-bien ya estamos aquí y sin materiales ni nada, y sin saber que tenemos de tarea- saco su varita- veamos accio mochila!!

-accio mochila!!!-.

Finalmente entraron a la biblioteca y realizaron sus deberes, por mucho que tuvieran que hacerlos el chico de gafas se quedo dormido haciendo sus deberes.

-hay prongs – sin darse cuenta el otro se le había quedado mirando durante un breve momento y finalmente lo despertó- ya es hora de irnos.

Estaban tan hambrientos que pasaron por un refrigerio, y subieron a sus cuartos a toda prisa les sobraba poco tiempo antes de que todos subieran a sus respectivos salones , aunque no les interesaba mucho.

Comieron lo que pudieron mientras terminaban tareas y ya era muy tarde y simplemente se miraban , entre miradas escondidas y perdidas de típicos enamorados que no se lo han dicho.

James , sabes que … ( si se lo tengo que decir , no dira nada somos hermanos no)- le tomo de la mano en efecto, sin darse cuenta-

Que tienes padi? – mirando la mano del otro- te sientes mal?

( no , no puedo y si se lo muestro)- miro al frente ya casi llegaban al cuarto-

Entraron e inmediatamente Sirius Black el chico mas guapo, aquel que no podía enamorarse de nadie ante la vista de todos había … había besado a su mejor amigo.

~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aun era de noche y había despertado el joven de gafas empapado en sudor y con el corazón agitado , todo lo anterior había sido un simple sueño; el cual para el había sido tan real o acaso era un hecho el cual había parecido un simple sueño.

Para el fue lo mejor no averiguarlo y dejarlo como si todo nunca hubiera sucedido y volvió a dormir. Aquel sueño solo era producto de tantas azucares consumidas a tan altas horas de la noche fue lo único que pensó.

**Fin **

**Nota: este fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando más te he necesitado ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero mucho MKeehl. **


End file.
